


Aroma of a ghoul

by 0Death_to_Usernames0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Kuushu
Genre: M/M, i hate tagging things, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Death_to_Usernames0/pseuds/0Death_to_Usernames0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki goes to Utas shop by himself and smells good to Uta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroma of a ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul nor will I ever unless I become God.

"Why did they make me come by myself?" Uta seriously scares Kaneki. 'I mean like he sniffed me, who does that? This sucks. Uhh it was this way right?' 

A hand lands on Kaneki's shoulder and he turns around."Boo." Uta says scaring the living daylights out of him."You just passed right by my shop."

"Oh, I guess I spaced out."

"Kaneki, Thats dangerous in this ward. Especially smelling like you do."

"Pardon?"

"You smell like a female ghoul."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, i'm surprised that no ones had their way with you yet.Honestly, you are very tempting Kaneki-kun. " Uta said and then licked his ear. Kaneki jumped.

"Uta..."

"Come in Kaneki-kun."

As they walk in, Uta changes the store to closed. Then leads them to the back where he lives. He motions for kaneki to sit down on his bed so that he can draw him to have a structure for the mask. Uta finishes then sits next to kaneki.

"Ken."

"Uhh. Yes..."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Umm, no.."

Uta leaned over Kaneki, then pinned him to the bed with his hands over his head."Boyfriend?"

"Uta?! Wha-"

"Answer."

"No, I don't. Uta! Get off!"

"Kaneki...You smell good..."Uta half groaned. 

Uta pulled off Kaneki's shirt,fingers grazing over his nipples making them erect. Kaneki struggled but realized their difference in strength a bit too late as he saw the lust in Uta's eyes and was flipped onto his stomach. Uta leaned over and kissed Kaneki full on the lips slipping his tongue in easily and devouring Kaneki's mouth. 

Uta made his arousal obvious by rubbing it against kaneki's buttox and lower back, grinding. "Kaneki.. I want you."

"Uta! Stop!" 

"But I don't want to."

Uta stripped Kaneki of his remaining clothing. He reached down and stroked Kaneki's half hard arousal to completion then undid his own pants and pushed the others face onto his length. "Suck, It's in your best interest." In that moment Yomo walked in. " Uta. You should have sprayed. I could smell him from outside. Its got me aching."

"Yomo! Help me." Kaneki cried desparately

"Yomo, will you hold him down?" questioned Uta

"Sure."

Yomo held him down while Uta sprayed around. Keneki could see Yomos hard-on very clearly. He was bigger than Uta and Uta is in no way small. If Uta was a dog then Yomo is a wolf. Uta returned and pressed the head of his cock to Kaneki's lips. Kaneki opened his mouth and sucked on the tip. Uta began thrusting and Kaneki began to gag but he was relentless. suddenly Uta stopped and turned him toward Yomos monster Cock. He gave a hesitant lick and Yomo groaned, threading his hands through Kanekis hair. "Ken. Oohh aghmm.." Yomo pulled kaneki's hair to make him suck more of his cock. "Hnngh!?" Kaneki was caught by surprise at the jerk of his hair. He then felt Uta begin to prod at his arse with a lubed up finger and began to push in. Against his will Kaneki moaned around Yomo eliciting a moan from the man. Yomo lifted him up and kissed him, slipping something into his mouth and forced it down the boys throat. Kaneki struggled again managed to push himself away. He landed on the floor then got up and dashed away.  
   Kaneki made it to the bathroom and locked it. He had grabbed his phone on the way into his current hideaway. He called Touka. She didn't answer. He called Nishiki. "What do you want, I'm working?"  
   "Nishiki! Help me! Uta and Yomo won't let me go."  
   There was a knock on the door and Uta began speaking. "Kaneki, come out. You can't stay in there forever." Kaneki knew he was right but he didn't want to go back out there.  
   Nishiki began speaking again."Kaneki, if you let them have their way it'll be easier. I can't help you because there ain't no way that either of us could beat both of them. I gotta go. Bye." Kaneki began feeling hot and his arousal was beginning to hurt.  
   "Damnit!"  
   Yomo began talking, "Ken, come out, please. We won't hurt you."  
   "Kaneki-kun, either you come out or I come in. I have a key."  
    Kaneki opened the door. He felt very disoriented. He stumbled but was caught by Yomo. He placed him on the bed."What the hell...I can't...move."  Yomo kissed him then let Uta take over. Uta resumed preparing him but more roughly this time. Uta was pissed, aroused, and impatient all at the same time. He stopped and positioned himself at Kaneki's entrance while Yomo watched. Uta pushed in slowly. Kaneki felt like he was being ripped in half. Tears were freed of his eyes and he began sobbing loudly but then Yomo had his hard-on back in his mouth to shut him up. Yomo began thrusting. Forcing Ken to accommodate the whole cock in his mouth. Soon enough the both filled him with their seed.  
   "Uta, next time I get his ass."  
   "Then I get his mouth."  
    Ken was worried.'Next time?!?!?' Kaneki then passed out. He awoke in a fancy bedroom. Certainly not his own. "Ah, Kaneki-kun. I picked you up last night. I hope you'll allow me to have a taste as well."

***********************************  
Fin.  
Comment if it needs a sequel.


End file.
